


"I needed you..."

by BlackandBlueMascara



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Tony Stark Lives, lowkey bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: “Peter…”“Maybe...Maybe I should have remained snapped, maybe it would hurt less.”In 5 years so much has changed... And for Peter, it's all for the worst.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Brad Davis/Michelle Jones, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 170
Collections: Read





	"I needed you..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAkito/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Febuwhump 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513021) by [BlackandBlueMascara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara). 



> "You never know how important something is until you almost lose it."-Unknown

You would think that after losing someone, you would learn to cherish them, love them more when they come back.

Five years, he was gone. 

Five years, his family and friends lost him. 

In that short amount of time, in only five years, so much had changed. 

Tony and Pepper got married and had a baby girl, moved to a lake house in Upstate New York. 

His aunt, May, moved on and started dating Happy, moved to a better apartment. 

To top it all off, the government counted the five years. 

He was now 21 by law, but only 16 mentally. 

They gave tests to the students and placed them where they needed to go. Peter and the remaining students who had disappeared, were smart enough to graduate. 

They were allowed one last field trip to celebrate. 

On the field trip, Ned and Betty started dating. Then MJ and Brad. 

~

Happy asked his permission to marry  _ his _ Aunt May. 

They celebrated at the Lake House.

Standing away from the celebration, he saw the change. The change in everyone he knew... everyone he loved. 

Mr. Stark was more loving and fatherly. Playing around with his child, throwing her into the air, picking her up and resting her on his hip. Kissing Mrs. Stark, their wedding bands reflecting the sunbeams. Smiling so softly and fatherly towards his family, so different from the old Mr.Stark.

Laughing, Happy wrapped his arm around May's waist. May smiles up at his, love shining in that smile. The one she reserved for when Ben would come home from a shift or when he would win an award at school. Happiness radiated off their body. 

And there he stood, further away from everyone. No one caring where he was at, if he was okay, or he was happy. He stood there, coming to an understanding, all their actions and lack of words... He was replaced. 

Peter's biggest fear was this, being replaced... Being forgotten. 

~

He moved out of the apartment with Happy and May, into his own floor in the tower, all alone, for the first time in his life. 

He sat the last box on the floor and collapsed onto his bed, his head held in his hands. 

Tony was canceling lab days and movie nights more and more. We would text and call each other almost all the time. Then a few random texts, a call weekly. Then those started happening less and less.

May is busy with her charity she runs, and date nights, and wedding planning, and then work at the hospital. No more Thai, no more movie nights, no more "I larb you." 

Ned and MJ were talking to him less and less. Canceling hangouts for dates and double dates. Anytime they hung out, always texting their partners, always talking about their partners. 

No one asked how he was? If he wanted to hang out? If he wanted to come spend the night? If he was okay?

Everyone he counted as family, was forgetting him. 

He enrolled at MIT, his family never was around to see him get his acceptance letter. 

By day, he was a college student. And by night, Spider-Man, the only part of himself that wasn't forgotten. 

~

He stopped eating and sleeping as he should be with his metabolism and late-night activities. 

It caused him to lose weight, his mind foggy, and his reflexes slower. Until one night, he got stabbed while patrolling. 

As he slid down the alley wall, he heard the ring of Karen calling someone. 

“Peter, I am unable to reach Mr. Stark, would you like me to try again?”

“Please.”

His gloved hand slid against the wound, the blood making his body slippery. 

Six times Karen called Mr. Stark and each one, no response. 

He was fading in and out of consciousness, as his eyes closed for the last time, he faintly heard voices calling for him. 

~

He groans, his eyes opening, and sees the lights of the medbay. The sounds of someone shuffling closer finally registering.

“Peter, can you hear me?” 

He turns his head over toward the voice and sees Sam with Bucky behind him. 

“Sam?”

He sees Sam sag and smile in relief.

“Why am I here?” He croaks.

“We got the alert from your suit.”

“How, only Mr.Stark gets the alerts?”

Friday speaks, “Mr.Stark was unavailable at that time, and Karen forced her way to me. I alerted the team that you were in distress.”

Peter hears shoes slapping against the tile, getting louder and louder. Tony appears, slamming open the door, looking disheveled. 

“Peter,” He gasps

“Mr.Stark.”

“Buddy, I’m happy you’re awake.” He lays a hand on his shoulder.

Something inside Peter breaks at that sentence.

“Are you really, Mr.Stark?”

“What do you mean?” 

Sam and Bucky look at each other and steps out of the room in a semblance of privacy. 

“I needed you while I was bleeding out and you weren’t there. Karen called six or more times and every single one, you never picked up. I needed you while I was struggling and where were you, Mr.Stark?”

Tony’s mouth opened and closed. 

“Huh? Mr.Stark, where were you? Oh, that’s right. With your new child, you pushed me away after you were done using me. Where are May and Happy? I know! Too busy planning a wedding.” He swallowed, “Every. Single. Person. That I counted as family, left me. And you were one of them,  _ Tony _ .” 

“Peter…”

“Maybe...Maybe I should have remained snapped, maybe it would hurt less.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get completed! And for it not having a good ending...
> 
> Happy Early Christmas everyone! Be safe and healthy.


End file.
